Only If You Need Me
by Katia Salvatore
Summary: "Only if you need me. Please Niklaus. I cannot bare this life anymore." "Only if I need you. I promise." Gemma - otherwise known as The Forgotten Mikaelson - has spent most of her life with a dagger in her chest. However, unlike any of her siblings, Gemma asked for that dagger to be there. (Full Synopsis Inside)
1. Prologue

**Hey there!**

 **Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read the prologue to my story!**

 **FULL SYNOPSIS:** "Only if you need me. Please Niklaus. I cannot bare this life anymore." "Only if I need you. I promise." Gemma - otherwise known as The Forgotten Mikaelson - has spent most of her life with a dagger in her chest. However, unlike any of her siblings, Gemma asked for that dagger to be there. To forget a life of pain, she asked her favorite brother to only wake her when he needed her. After breaking his curse, Klaus finds he can't make any hybrids. To help him figure it out, he undaggers her. All Gemma wants to do is go back into her coffin, but we all know the compulsion Mystic Falls has over its residents. Maybe, she'll find that she likes being awake more than being asleep.

 **Please REVIEW as it would mean the world to me!**

 **\- Katia**

 **Also! I am looking for a beta-reader, so please contact me if you're interested or know of someone who might be interested :)**

* * *

 ** _Year 1202_**

" _Only if you need me," I said as I laid down in the coffin, my back pressing against the warm silk there. Niklaus splurged on making my bed for the next however many years as comfortable as was possible. I loved him for that. He knew this would be my home. My eyes looked up into the sky, before moving them to look at my favorite brother. "Please, Niklaus. I cannot bare this life anymore…" I said softly, biting down on my bottom lip._

 _My brother made his way over to my coffin, a rare smile making an appearance on his face. Not one of his vindictive, cruel smiles either. A genuine smile that he reserved for me. "Only if I need you. I promise, love. You...will be needed for extraordinary reasons when I release you, Gem."_

" _Thank you," I said, before squeezing my eyes shut. "I love you, brother."_

" _And I you, sister."_

 _A shooting pain flew through me as the dagger entered my chest, and then my world went absolutely black._

* * *

The next few years went by and I never noticed the life I was missing. I'd charmed the dagger Niklaus reserved for me to send me into a peaceful dream while I'd be asleep. Time would work differently for me there. I would never know how long I'd been asleep, because I wouldn't really know I was asleep. I would be living in a false world for the rest of my life.

I designed the world with care, making sure that it would make me happy. I'd spent weeks on it. And the last few years, I've been happy. See, there was this boy in my village, before I was a heretic. His name was Atlas, and even though we didn't speak from the time we were six to the age of sixteen, I loved him. In fact, I think I loved him more than I loved myself. Which, made it ironic that he was my first kill as a heretic. To know I killed him wrecked me. To know that Atlas would never grow up ruined my life.

In my fantasy world, that wasn't what happened. I never attacked him. I listened to him, and we fell in love. We had a kid that we were going to raise together. It was my fantasy, so I wasn't half-vampire. I wasn't even a siphoner. I was just me. It was a peaceful few years. Maybe six or seven? Then I was brutally ripped from my reality.

* * *

 ** _Year 2010_**

I gasped violently as I shot up from my coffin. My hands felt for my chest, trying to find the dagger I knew not to be there. I panicked a bit, looking around, before my eyes rested on my brother. A few harsh breaths came out as I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. I know I told him to wake me up if he needed me, but I didn't think that would ever happen. Especially not so soon. My eyes searched his, my head starting to shake just a bit. "Niklaus? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"You said if I needed you, to let you out. Well, it appears your time has come, baby sister," he said, almost sneering a bit. I saw the differences right away. My brother has become hardened. "I'm in need of a witch, and we both know how brilliant you are in that department, don't we, Gemma?"

I shifted back a little bit, my eyebrows knitting together as I looked at him. "What happened to you, Niklaus?" I asked softly, still taking great care in looking around the room and trying to find something I could lay my eyes on, but it wasn't working. I didn't recognize where I was. I'd never seen anything like it.

"That's not your business right now, Gemma. You told me that if I needed you, you would help. So," he made a motion for me to get out of the coffin. Without much straining, I did as he asked. My bare feet hit the cold floor, and stretched involuntarily. "Let's get going."

Niklaus started to walk away from me, and I watched his back for a moment. I knew he was expecting me to follow him, but I couldn't comprehend doing so. "No," I finally said, my nose scrunching up a bit as I looked at him, my eyes glaring into the back of his figure. "I am not going anywhere until explain yourself, Niklaus. It's only been six years. What could possibly be so dire that you need me?" I asked, my lips involuntary pursing just a little bit.

He spun on me so fast, and it took me by surprise. I had forgotten what being a vampire was like. I lived six years in a fantasy of being human, that I forgot how it felt to _not_ be human. I took a step back as he came closer to me. I had never been scared of my brother growing up. Not when Father told me I should be. Not when Niklaus's true heritage came out. But right now? The look in my brother's eyes? I was terrified. My hands clenched by my side, and I began to regret how I had talked back to him.

"You're living a delusion, little sister. You think that we don't know that you enchanted your dagger? So, while you may have only thought six years had passed, it's been a lot longer for your family. Over 800, to be precise. So, believe me, when I say I need you, I'm not just yanking your chain, love."

I shook my head quickly looking around and trying to figure out what to say. This seemed far too unreal to me. How could it have been 800 years? In my fantasy, I only lived six. Did time work differently there? No. It couldn't have. Niklaus had to be lying to me. There was no other reasonable explanation.

So, I shook my head again, looking at him. "Put me back to sleep. Find another witch."

"I don't know if I can. Mother did, after all, use you to help her cast my curse, whether you knew it or not. You're the key in figuring it out."

I sighed, shaking my head and throwing my hands up. "Niklaus, how many times do I have to tell you, I don't know how to break your curse! I'm sorry, but I can't help you!"

I expected my brother to get angry with me for yelling at him, but he didn't. "No, Gemma. I've already broken my curse. Only, I've run into a _little_ bit of a problem. All my hybrids are dying. I need you to figure out why."

"Me? What makes you think I can do it?"

"Because you, love, are the best witch of our multiple lifetimes. They'll never see you coming."

"They?"

Niklaus smirked a bit. "The doppelganger. She had friends. I suspect they have something to do with this. Only, no one knows who you are. Dubbed The Forgotten Mikaelson. You are a secret weapon. An arrow shot into enemy camps. I want you to go to Mystic Falls and see what they know. Play the new girl." Nikalus said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "How am I supposed to do that? In case you haven't noticed, Niklaus. I've been asleep for six years. The world is bound to have changed."

"And in case you didn't hear me the first time, Gemma. You've been asleep 800 years. The world has changed plenty. I have a feeling, though, that you'll catch on rather quickly."

I watched him as he walked over to one of the walls, before throwing it open. "Welcome to the year 2011, Gemma. We've been waiting for you."

I crept towards the light, and looked out to see a world I had never even imagined.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

 **Thank you for being interested enough in my story to read the next installment! It means a lot to me!**

 **A/N with response to review down at the bottom!**

 **-Katia!**

* * *

I hate Chicago with a passion inside of my soul. I've only been in the city for a few hours, and I have already found the changes in today's world to be overwhelming. The women nowadays wear clothes that barely cover them, and the men wear clothes that they can hardly keep up. It honestly makes no sense to me why someone would do something like that.

Not to mention - the _pants_. Women in today's world actually wore trousers! Trousers! On a woman! That was unheard of when I was growing up. I couldn't even imagine something like that when I had been human. Though, I do have to say, that once Niklaus convinced me to squeeze into them, I found they were rather comfy, if a bit snug.

So far, the most confusing thing to me was the thing Niklaus called a _cellular phone_. He'd gotten me one just an hour ago, and so far the little square made zero sense to me. He said that I would pick it up as time went on, but I had to admit that I don't quite believe him. After all, how could something this tiny really connect me to someone on another continent, if it wanted to? I just couldn't believe it.

"How are you handling things in there, Gem?" Klaus called from where he sat out in the waiting room. He'd taken me to a hair salon to have my hair cut, and they'd made him stay out in the waiting room. I wasn't sure why, and he seemed rather perplexed as well, but either way they had done it.

"They'd go better if you didn't call out to me every few seconds, Nik," I said, rolling my eyes a bit, which made my hairdresser laugh. She had tried to start a conversation with me a few times, but each time I shot her down. I didn't feel like talking to her. I didn't want to slow down any processes. I just wanted to get going so that I could get back to sleep and my dream land soon. I already missed it, and it had only been a few hours.

"I have a meeting to go to, Gem. I will send a friend of mine here to pick you up. His name is Stefan. He knows very little about you, and I'd like to keep it that way. Tell him to take you back to the apartment; he'll know what that means." my brother called out to me, causing me to scowl the tiniest bit. However, I knew there was no arguing with him, so I called back a quick agreement, and continued to let the woman work on my hair.

When she was finally done, she said that Niklaus had paid everything for me before he left. I knew that was a lie and that he'd probably used the trick he called compulsion. While I found that trick repulsing, I didn't say anything. After all, it wasn't as though _I_ had any money to pay the woman.

Walking back out to the waiting room, I scanned the row of guys who all looked the same to me: bored and on their cellular phones. I had no idea which of these was my brother's friend. What had he said the boy's name was? Stephen? I honestly couldn't remember. I could feel a slight sense of panic and contempt rise in my throat as I looked around at all the guys. This could not be happening. Too much was changing too fast. I didn't like it. This morning, my world had been perfect. I had Atlas; I had my child. Maybe it was all fake, but it had been _peaceful_. This new world - being awake - it was earth-shattering.

Sure, I was probably overreacting about not being able to figure out which boy was this 'Stefan' person Niklaus had asked to come get me. It was just the tipping point in the events of today. It had been too much. So, right there, in front of God and everyone, I started crying.

All of the boys looked up at me, and when I say all of them, I mean all of them. Every single one of these guys with their phones out looked like the world had just broke for them as well, just because a girl was crying. I tried to explain myself, but I didn't know how.

Finally, a boy came up to me, his gentle hand resting on my arm. "Gemma?" he asked softly, and I looked up at him. Even though tears were slightly clouding my vision right now, I could tell what he looked like. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but it worked for him. Usually that was a weird combination, but on him, I found it rather nice. Complimenting of his face.

"Stefan?" I asked softly, and he nodded. "Thank God."

"Let's get you out of here," he said softly, and even though I didn't want to let him touch me, I felt his hand press into my back as he led me out of the little salon and into the streets of downtown Chicago.

* * *

"You're Klaus's little sister?"

"One of them. Um, Rebekah and Kol are older than me, though just barely," I explained to Stefan as we sat in the back of some shop called Starbucks. Stefan said that I would like it here, and I hate to admit, but he was right. It was quiet, and the "frappuccino" that Stefan procured for me tasted like Heaven in a cup.

Stefan frowned a bit, and I realized that I had, perhaps, said too much. "Who's Kol?" Stefan said. "Klaus gave me my memories of Rebekah back yesterday, but I don't know Kol."

So, this was what Klaus had meant when he said Stefan didn't know much about me. He didn't know much about the entire family, it would seem. And here I was messing it all up by opening my mouth. So, I blushed and stammered a bit. "I-I meant Elijah. His...middle name is Nikolai. I've always called him Kol." I lied, and Stefan looks like he doesn't believe me, but luckily, he doesn't say anything.

We're silent for a few moments, while my eyes take in everything around us. This place truly is exquisite. I actually saw two girls come in here holding hands! Those were some extreme improvements from what I last remembered. I'd have to make a mental note to ask Niklaus about that sort of thing. After all, Niklaus owed me quite a few explanations after the day that he had put me through.

"Why did he undagger you?" Stefan asked and my blood went still. I didn't know what Niklaus wanted me to tell this guy. I didn't know how much he trusted him. My eyes detached themselves from the barista and went back to Stefan.

"I don't know," I lied. And once more, he looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything. I consider it a minor win in my book. "Can we...go back to the apartment? Niklaus said you would know what that means," I added, since I surely had no idea what an apartment was.

Stefan faltered for a minute, but he did eventually get up. So, I followed suit. Soon, we were out the door.

* * *

From what I gathered, most people get a few moments of clarity when they return to a home. Stefan explained what an apartment was to me on the way back, and with it, I got a simple explanation of it being a form of a home. So, when I entered the room Stefan claimed to be an entire home, I was not expecting someone to run at me and embrace me.

"Oh, get your.." I said, trying to push the person away before I heard her voice in my ear.

"Gemma, relax would you, darling?"

"Bekah," I said with a breath, a small smile coming to my lips as I hugged her back. My sister and I had never been super close, but I did love her. We both just always preferred the company of our siblings. She and Kol always paired together, while myself and Klaus tended to click more. It was never meant to be rude. It was just the way that it happened.

When my sister finally let me go, she held me back at arm's length. "Niklaus undaggered me yesterday, and he told me he planned on releasing you as well. I've been waiting for Stefan to bring you home." She said, sending a glance over at the man in reference, who appeared to be much more interested in the glass he was holding than my sister's wrath. So, at least for now, Rebekah allowed herself the chance to ignore him, turning back to me. "We should talk. Alone." She said, before gesturing for me to follow her out the door that we just came in.

We walked down a few doors, before we were in a little alcove. "Privacy, please," Rebekah said, and I knew what that meant. Long ago, us Mikaelson children, came up with a code word for whenever one of them needed me to cast a privacy spell, away from enemy's ears. I knew now that Rebekah wanted to talk to me without fear of Stefan overhearing. So, I closed my eyes and muttered some words. Finally, I reopened them, nodding at my sister.

"Done."

"Oh, how I love you can do that without burning sage."

"It's an art."

Rebekah snorted a bit, but with an amused smile on her lips as she looked over at me. "Well," she said, and almost as quickly as it appeared, the smile on my sister's lips fell. "Niklaus told me what he needed you for. From what I've learned, you cannot tell Stefan what you are up to. He valued the doppelganger and her friends. If he knew…"

I was quiet for a few moments. "I get it. I don't trust him either. I don't know who he is."

Rebekah nodded for a moment, sighing some as she looked over at me. "I really have missed you, Gemma. It's been a long time without you."

I laughed a bit, looking down at my feet. "I wish I could say the same."

"Pardon me?"

I quickly realized what she must have heard and shook my head. "No, I'm sorry. What I meant to say was that...I didn't realize I was missing you. I had a dream going on where I was with my family. So, I wish I could say that I knew you weren't really with me. If that makes sense."

Rebekah nodded a bit, but she probably didn't care enough to actually think about if it made sense to her. I knew my sister. As much as I hate to say it, she was a little self-absorbed. Then again, weren't we all?

"Let's go back," I finally said, walking back towards the apartment. When I walked in, I stopped, seeing my brother had returned.

"Gemma," he said simply, looking at me. "That plan we talked about? You'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

speedy-skye: Thank you so much for your review! I hope Stefan and Gemma's talk in this chapter answered your 'how old is Gemma' question! As for if I'm going to pair her with someone, yes! I have a few ideas in mind, but nothing concrete yet :)

time-twilight: Your review meant so much to me! I feel the same way about how Elena treated Stefan! As for him and Gemma, who knows? I have a few pairing ideas up my sleeve that we can try out! :)

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this installment of Only If You Need Me!**

 **I really enjoyed writing this part because of how I got to explore the Mikaelson's dynamics a bit! :)**

 **Question of the Chapter: Who is your favorite Mikaelson? Mine is Kol! I just loved him so much, particularly during _The Originals!_**

 **Please don't forget to REVIEW! It would mean the world to me!**

 **Bye!**

 **-Katia!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thank you for reading the newest installment of _Only If You Need Me!_**

 **Full A/N at the bottom!**

 **-Katia**

* * *

The next twenty four hours were a whirlwind for me. Niklaus sent me out with Rebekah to grab some clothes, before sending me with this witch named Gloria who taught me a quick history course on what I'd missed over the last 800 years. ( _Two_ world wars? Are you kidding me?) After that, he made me go to bed early, which ended up being a waste of time for me, since I ended up not being able to sleep most of the night.

I spent the night tossing and turning, thinking about this town Mystic Falls and if I could really pull off being a new girl there. Niklaus had given me helpful pointers, but that didn't make me any less terrified that I was going to mess this up. Which, I undoubtedly, would. I couldn't believe that my brother didn't see this, too. It scared me - the thought of disappointing him. Something had changed my brother in the years since I went to sleep, and the thought of seeing him mad at me made me a bit iffy.

So, with all of these thoughts plaguing me, I got maybe two hours of sleep before my brother was waking me up to put me on something he called an airplane. He explained the concept briefly to me, and for the first time, a change in the recent years more intrigued me then scared me. I'd always wanted to fly, and here I was being able to, even if it was on a contraption.

The trip, according to the woman in the uniform, was going to be about two hours. So, I pulled out the notebook Niklaus had bought me. I used to love writing things down, and he knew I would love it once more. With a click of the pen, I wrote my first journal entry in 800 years.

* * *

 _I'm awake for the first time in 800 years. You'd think I'd be happy about this. That I'd be happy to be around my family once more, but I'm not. I'm remembering that my family comes with secrets, insecurities, and pain. I missed them, but… I also miss being daggered. Life was simpler there._

 _I know it isn't fair of me to feel this way. They didn't physically do anything. It's just how I'm feeling. Like, here I am...on a plane by myself after being woken up only a day and a half prior to this. It doesn't seem fair. I mean, what kind of family leave you alone only two days after they woke you up. What happened always and forever?_

 _No...forget that. My brother is a good person, even if a bit scary. He loves me. I believe that. I just don't believe that he realizes how much I dislike being awake. People are often selfish and self-absorbed. Niklaus is no different. I know that. It's unfair of me to question always and forever. I love my family. I will continue to love my family. I will do this until always and forever destroys me. Maybe there will be peace after that._

* * *

Mystic Fall, Virginia is a very small town. That is the first thing I notice as the yellow car I'm in pulls up to the town park. I get out of the car carefully, when I hear a clearing of his throat.

"The money? That's a $30 drive," the driver says. My eyes widen a bit. I didn't know that this would cause money. I didn't have money.

"I'm so sorry..I.."

"Come on, lady. Fork it over."

"Let me call my brother, I'm sure he can get you some." I say, the panic obvious in my voice. I'm shaking. I feel so underprepared. I could compel the guy. I remember that's possible, but I'd hate to do so. It would make me so uneasy. I didn't like the idea of taking advantage of people like that.

The driver didn't seem to like this. He walked closer to me, making me shrink back, one foot going back. It hit the edge of a curb, and sent me flying to the ground. "You're going to give me the money, girl. I drove you here from the airport."

"Hey!"

And just like that, a form of my very own Prince Charming. A man with blonde hair comes running over to us, looking down at me with worry. I know I should get up. I twisted my ankle, though. It will be a second before the injury heals automatically. "What's going on here?" the boy asked, looking at the driver who had just caused me to fall over.

"This bitch won't pay up," the driver said. The boy takes a moment to look at me, before looking at the man.

"How much does she owe you?"

"Thirty bucks."

The boy reaches into this belt-thing wrapped around his waist and pulls out a fist of bills. "I have twenty-nine."

"That'll be fine," the driver said, snatching it out of his hand and glaring down at me. "You're lucky girl. This time."

Then he got in his car and drove away. Once the car was safely pulling away from us, the boy looked at me again, kneeling beside me. I take this moment to study him a bit closer than I could before. He was cute. Blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded me of Atlas. There was something different about him though. He had more charm, more innocence, yet more darkness. It was an interesting combination. "Are you okay?" He asked, and I nodded, letting him help me up. My ankle is fine now, which is good.

"Yeah, I am. Thank you so much," I say, actually grateful for once that someone stepped in. Usually I'm irritated when people don't think I can handle my own battles, but I know that I could have never handled that on my own.

"It's no problem. He wasn't being very nice to you."

"I had no idea I had to pay for that. I'm...not from here," I explain carefully. It was true. I wasn't from here. Here being this time, anyways.

The boy nodded. "You sound different. Are you from England?" He asked.

I nodded, even though I wasn't totally sure what they were calling where I was from these days. Saying I was from England seemed easier than trying to make something up. "Yeah, I'm new here. My mother...she passed on. My brother is supposed to meet me here. He has friends here," I say. This was the story that Niklaus had told me to tell, and the boy seemed to believe it, so I kept going. "He couldn't get a plane until next week though, so I'm stuck in a hotel until he can."

He frowned, shaking his head a bit. "Mystic Falls doesn't have a hotel," he explained softly, and I frowned.

"No?"

"No. I'm sorry. Though, uh, if you'd like, I have a spare bedroom now," something twinged sadly in his face as he spoke. As if the spare bedroom wasn't planned for. "You're welcome to stay there until your brother gets into town, if you want."

I think about it for a moment, before deciding this is better than sleeping in the woods or, worse, compelling myself somewhere to stay, so I nod. "I'd love that, actually," I said with a smile, before offering out my hand. "I'm Gemma. Gemma Michaels."

Niklaus told me to give a fake name. I was trying, at least. "Matt Donovan," he said, shaking my hand.

A moment of silence passes between us until he says something else.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls."

* * *

 **RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

speedy-skye: Thanks for your review! I'm so glad that you like Gemma! She's definitely one of my favorite OCs to write about :) Klaus is fantastic! I love him as well :)

time-twilight: Your review means a lot! I think the same thing about Gemma! It's definitely going to take something special to win her heart! Who knows who will do it? :) Elijah is great, though admittedly I'm not as *in* love with him as everyone else seems to be. But Kol is my baby! :)

NellieWolf123: Thanks for your review! I'm glad that the story hooked you and that you decided to keep reading! Gemma is slightly immature for a reason. Due to her upbringing and other past events (that you'll learn in future chapters) she has a sense of immaturity. It's something that the events of this story will make her have to conquer and outgrow! Thank you for your feedback though! I enjoyed it :)

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two! I enjoyed writing this chapter as Matt Donovan is my precious baby and so getting to write some of him being all hero-y was wonderful lol!**

 **Question of the Chapter: What are some of your favorite TVD or TO ships? I love Steferine (Stefan/Katherine) and always will! But I also enjoy Marbekah (Marcel/Rebekah) as well as Beremy (Jeremy/Bonnie)! What about you?**

 **Please don't forget to REVIEW it would mean the world to me!**

 **\- Katia!**


End file.
